


Things Don't Always Go to Plan

by EmGem



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Case Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Rescue, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmGem/pseuds/EmGem
Summary: After Magnum and Higgins disappear while working on a case, Rick and T.C call Katsumoto to help them find them. Things quickly get out of hand as they try to  find and rescue their friends.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 96





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I just had the random idea for this and felt the need to write it. I don't know how many chapters there will be and I haven't had much time to proofread it so sorry if there is bad grammar or if it just sounds really bad. (I will go back and edit it later I promise 😂)
> 
> I do not own these characters. They belong to CBS and the show Magnum Pi. Please don't sue me 😂 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy 😉

It had been a calm day at HPD, nothing to serious had been reported luckily, so for most of the day Katsumoto had been working through case files and paperwork. That was until Rick called him.

“Hey Rick.” He replies holding the phone in one hand and pen in the other as he continues to go through his paperwork.

“Hey, Katsumoto. How quick can you get to Robin’s Nest?” Rick asks quickly. The weird tone of the mans voice told him that something was wrong, and it was urgent.

“What’s going on Rick?” He demands cutting right to the chase and stopping what he was doing.

“Listen, I don’t want to talk about it too much over the phone and we don’t want the rest of HPD on the case, trust me.” Rick tells him.

“You do realise by saying that, it just makes me think that you are up to something illegal, right?” Gordon says to him honestly.

“Come on man. I haven’t even told you anything yet.” He says.

“Well you better start then.” Katsumoto states simply.

He here’s a sigh on the other side of the before getting a response.

“Ok, fine. No on has seen Magnum or Higgins since yesterday. They went out to work on a case and that’s the last we’ve heard from them.” Rick tells him sounding very worried.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Katsumoto responds quickly as he gets up to gather his things.

“Thanks man, see you then.” Rick says sounding a little less stressed. Before hanging up the phone.

Katsumoto quickly makes his way to the HPD car park making up a reason for leaving to anyone who cared enough to ask. Rick had told him that it would be best not to notify the rest of HPD, and for now he will keep it to himself. Just until he got the full story, then he will figure out the best approach for himself.

He pulls into the driveway to be instantly greeted by Kumu who showed him to the lounge room where both Rick and T.C were sitting looking through what he assumed was the case notes and Higgins laptop.

“Detective! Nice of you to join us.” Rick says to him, not taking his eyes away from the screen of Higgins laptop.

“Would either of you like to tell me what the hell is going on?” He demands as he walks over to the coffee table.

“Ok, so as you know. We haven’t seen or heard anything from either Thomas or Higgins since yesterday. We think it has something to do with the case they were working on.” Rick responds as he fumbles quickly through different piles of paper.

“What do you think happened? You think they’ve been kidnapped?” Katsumoto asks trying to sort through all information he’s been told.

“Yes, we think they’ve been kidnapped.” T.C responds as he sinks back into the couch running a hand over his face in obvious frustration.

“If you are both so convinced they were kidnapped, then why can’t I notify the rest of HPD. We would find them a lot quicker that way.” The Detective tells them not understanding their approach to the situation.

“We’ve been looking through Magnum and Higgins case notes and we found this.” Rick says handing him a piece of paper.

Katsumoto takes the piece of paper from him, the page contained various sources of information about a well-known drug lord people called Caan. HPD had, had a few close encounters with the man and his workers on multiple occasions but he always somehow disappeared without a trace. No one has actually seen who he is or what he looks like but the way he set up his operations were very distinct. Tending to set up shop in old shipping cargo storage facilities and all abandoned supplies found in each warehouse were labelled under the name ‘Caan’.

If it was really Caan that they were dealing with, they will need to be very careful with their next moves as the man practically had eyes all over the island. If they notified the rest of HPD Caan and his men would know about it almost instantly, and if they somehow found out Katsumoto was involved, Higgins and Magnum would be as good as dead.

“Where did you get this?” Gordon asks wondering where they had managed to get all the information from.

“We found it on Higgy’s desk. We think it has something to do with the case they were working on.” T.C explains.

“From what we gathered; they were hired by a woman called Louise Mannes to look into her husband Danny Mannes. Apparently, she thinks he has entered the drug business. Wanted them to find out what they could.” Rick goes on as he stands up to face the Detective.

“So, you think that Mr Mannes has started working for Caan and that’s what Higgins and Magnum were looking into yesterday.” Gordon says thinking out loud.

“Yeah, the only problem is we don’t know where they went.” T.C says sounding worried.

“Have you tried looking at her search history? She might have searched for direction to where they were going before they left.” Katsumoto suggest going over to the laptop. 

“We tried that but all the places there have no connection to the rest of their case notes.” Rick tells him with sigh.

He quickly opens up the computers search history, he scrolls down until he comes across multiple searches for different locations.

“There’s about ten possible locations here.” He says pointing at the screen. “If we don’t go to the right one first, they will know we’re looking for them and we’ll have no chance at finding them at all.” Katsumoto says as he looks over the note covered coffee table.

He turns and leaves the room, walking towards the office suddenly. The others look after him confused by his sudden exit. He looks at the desk for anything that could be of any help.

“We already moved everything into the other room Detective.” Kumu informs him as she enters the office herself leaving the others to continue working through with what they have.

He continues to analyse the desk before noticing a note pad and a pen. The note pad was thin with a thick binder telling him that it was used frequently. He opens the note pad up and runs a hand over the first page before looking into one of the draws and retrieving a pencil. He lightly shades over the page revealing the words indented from the page before. He quickly tears the page from the notebook and goes back into the other room closely followed by a very confused Kumu.

“Is that one of the places Higgins searched for?” Katsumoto asks quickly as he passes the page to T.C. 

T.C takes the piece of paper and looks down the list on Higgin’s laptop. After a moment he looks back to the group with a beaming smile on his face.

“It’s one of the locations.” T.C tells them.

“Where abouts is it?” Rick quickly asks rushing behind him to look over his shoulder at the screen.

“It’s a dock in the middle of nowhere, doesn’t look like anyone has gone near it in years.” T.C explains as he turns the laptop around to show a photo of the area.

“Try see if there are any abandoned buildings around that area.” Katsumoto suggests.

T.C quickly opens up maps and searches for anything around the area of the dock for any buildings that seemed deserted. Not any more than a few hundred meters away was an old cargo storage building.

“Think I got something.” T.C tells them as he turns the laptop around for them to see.

“You think that’s it?” Rick asks looking over to Katsumoto for confirmation.

“Yeah, that’s got to be it. Let’s go, the sooner we get them out of there the better.” Katsumoto tells the group before turning to leave.

“You boys be careful; I don’t want to have to tell HPD there are five missing people being held by drug smugglers.” Kumu tells all three men.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get them back.” Rick tells her with a smirk as he gathers his things to leave.

“We’ll be fine Kumu, don’t worry.” T.C tells her giving her a reassuring smile as he grabs his keys to his van.

“We’ll find them, but if we aren’t back or don’t call in the next few hours call HPD.” Katsumoto tells her before they exit the house heading to T.C’s van.


	2. The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, T.C and Gordon go off to an 'abandoned' warehouse to find Magnum and Higgins.

It was dark out by the time T.C, Rick and Katsumoto pulled up outside the abandoned warehouse. They make sure they were out of ear’s distance of the warehouse before T.C turns off the engine and they all get out of the van. As T.C and Rick go to the back of the van to get their own guns and gear Gordon pulls on his bullet proof vest and straps his holster to his leg before checking his gun over.

“I’m not going to bother telling you to stay out here because it would be wasting time.” Katsumoto tells them with a defeated huff that could barely pass as a laugh. He turns around to look back at the building where Higgins and Magnum were likely being held.

Though sounding unimpressed and annoyed that T.C and Rick are coming along he looked more concerned about what they would find in the warehouse. T.C and Rick glance at each other both picking up on the detective’s behaviour. They both knew they would never get him to say it to their faces, but it almost seemed like the detective was happy to have them by his side in this situation.

“You are both going to stay behind me and follow my orders. You got it?” Katsumoto says seriously, turning back around staring both men down making sure he gets his point across.

“Understood” T.C tells him leaning against the side of his van next to the open boot.

“We’ll follow your lead for as long as we can.” Rick replies with a small smirk. He was only half joking as he knew things may get out of hand and they may not be able to stick to Katsumoto’s orders.

“Alright then, I’m guessing you probably have a few more guns hiding in that van of yours.” Gordon says raising a brow at the two men in front of him. “You should probably bring two more with you for Magnum and Higgins since we don’t know what we a getting ourselves into.” Gordon says looking back blankly towards the building in front of them.

“Yeah, your right.” T.C says pushing himself off the back of the car.

Rick now next to him leans into the van and rummages through a few old bags before he finds two pistols.

“These will do.” Rick says handing one to T.C before putting the other one in his waist band.

T.C closes the back of the van as Rick readjusts his grip on his gun before the two of them walk back over to join Katsumoto whose eyes were still glue to the building.

“Let’s move.” Gordon says as he starts towards the side entry with Rick and T.C follow closely behind him. All three men approaching with their guns in hand and ready to shoot at a moment’s notice.

As they quietly enter the warehouse, they all look around as their eyes slowly adjust to the dark and take in their surroundings. For a supposedly abandoned warehouse it was very well maintained. Cargo crates were stacked on top of one another towering over them creating a maze for them to find their way through. As they began to slowly make their way through the labyrinth of shipping containers they started to hear the faint sound of people talking, Gordon looks over to Rick and T.C and silently signals them to continue down the right aisle as he goes down another aisle to cover the other side of the huge room. They all slowly make their way to the other end of the warehouse, all three men glancing back at one another each time there was an opening between the containers. As they get further into the storage facility the voices begin to get louder and clearer until they hear the distinct voice a very pissed off man. Gordon’s eyes travel across the room to T.C and Rick as he signals them to stay alert before continuing down their allocated lanes. 

They are almost at the other end of the warehouse when Gordon spots two men standing in front of what he thinks is the back door to the warehouse, he quickly signals to Rick and T.C to hide. The three of them quickly go drop back into the middle of the maze out of the men’s line of sight. Katsumoto quietly peers through a small gap between two shipping containers to see what the men were doing. His eyes travel across the room seeing that there was way more than just two men. His gaze travels from face to face before settling on a few of the men who looked like they were packing packages into a large sum of crates. “Cocaine” He thinks to himself recognising the grey rectangular packaging. Whatever was going on here, it wasn’t good.

“What can you see?” T.C asks quietly as neither him nor Rick can see what is going on beyond the metal box in front of them.

“It looks like they are loading crates up with cocaine, possibly other drugs. They are probably getting ready to load everything onto a boat at the dock.” Katsumoto whispers quietly over his shoulder as he gets his phone out.

“What are you doing?” Rick asks noticing him going for his phone.

“Getting evidence.” He states simply as he begins to take photos of the scene before him.

As he adjusts his position to get more photos, he sees two men he hadn’t seen before standing in front of a man and woman tied up to a chair.

“Shit.” He blurts out trying his best to keep his voice down.

“What? What is it?” Rick says moving closer to try and get a good look.

Gordon pulls his eyes away from them to look over his shoulder at Rick and T.C.

“It’s Magnum and Higgins.” He tells them a mix of relief and worry visible in his voice.

**3 hours before…**

He woke up to the uncomfortable feeling of his own chin digging into his chest as he tried to slowly open his eyes. Feeling his mind slowly catching up to the rest of his body and the world around him, he takes note of the odd strain he feels in his shoulders and neck. Wearily lifting his head off his chest and slumping back he can’t help but let a groan out as his body protests against the slightest movement. His eyes ache along with the pounding pain in his head as he continues to blink the fog out of his eyes as he goes to stand. When he feels a tug around his wrists and ankles he startles fully back to consciousness.

Magnum’s eyes quickly adjust to the dark as he looks down to see that his legs are restrained to the legs of a chair with rope which he assumes is what is also keeping his hands tied behind his back. He feels the rope rub painfully against his wrists as he tries to free them from the back of the chair. He begins to look around the room for a possible way out his gaze stopping when his eyes land on Higgins who is tied up to the chair next to him. Her head is hung forward resting on her chest as blood seeps out of a gash across her forehead as well as a split lip.

“Higgins” Magnum whisper trying to get her to stir. “Higgy.”

Not getting response he decides the best way to help both of them was to find a way to get free. Looking across the floor near him he can’t see anything that could possibly be of any use to him. His search is cut short when the sound of a metal door closing grabs his attention. He looks up as the sound of footsteps approaches.  
“Well look who finally decided to wake up.” A man says as he steps into view.

Magnum hadn’t come across this man when researching with Higgins back at Robbin’s Nest but it was obvious that he work for Caan.

“Nice to be here.” Magnum responds sarcastically before glancing back over to his still unconscious friend.

“Don’t worry, she’s alive…for now anyway. Whether she survives or not depends on if you tell me what I want to know.” He tells him having followed his gaze to Higgins.

“Depends on what you want to know.” Magnum responds careful not to promise anything right off the bat.

“Your gonna tell me what you know about this operation, Caan and what you have told HPD.” He says crouching down in front of him.

“And if I don’t.” Magnum asks already knowing the answer.

“You and you friend will die.” The man says looking at him before standing up and leaving the room without another word.

Thomas really hopes that Rick, T.C and Gordon had realised that they were missing. Having faith in his friends he could almost say he wasn’t worried. That was before the man came back later rolling a bench in with a tray of syringes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> I have been super busy but I hope I'll have more time on my hands soon. Year 12 will be like that sometimes 😂  
> I appreciate any feedback or suggestions you guys give me 😊  
> Also what were your thoughts on the season final?


	3. A Case of Problems...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum and Higgins try to get themselves out of the mess they have gotten themselves into.

After the man had come in with the tray of syringes, he had left without saying another word. Not knowing what the liquid inside them was and not wanting to find out Magnum went back to trying to find a way to free himself and get over to Higgins who had still not shown any signs of waking up any time soon.

After what felt like hours of plotting for a way to escape was soon rudely interrupted by the metallic clang of a door opening and closing, the sound echoing through what he now believed to be a warehouse.

This time the man was not alone, but with a group of eight or nine other men. They all spread out across the room two going to stand in front of a door while the others started to do different tasks. As the men started to load the packages into crates, the man he assumed was the leader of this warehouse and another man approach him. 

Once they had come further into the light of the room he could see that the second man was in fact Danny Mannes, the man they had been hired to search for. He thinks about trying to use this to leverage him and Higgins out of this situation but quickly decides against it. The possibility of putting Danny’s wife Louise in danger wasn’t worth it, they would find out another way to get out, hopefully with Danny.

“I hope after being left with some time to think that you have come to your senses. Now tell us what you and your partner know about our operation here.” He asks with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you. I’m not really in the talkative mood.” Magnum says smugly looking up at the two men in front of him.

The man doesn’t respond to his snarky comment as he looks at Danny saying something to quiet for Thomas to hear. Danny then strolls away from them over to the other chair before slapping Higgins across the face the sound echoing through the building. She startles awake looking frantically around the room before she is able to compose herself as she begins to register where she is. Her eyes search the room before locking on Magnum who was shouting at the two men in front of them.

“Hey! Get away from her! Let’s just talk ok! Now leave her alone!” Magnum shouted as he pulled against his restraints.

“Calm down Magnum, I’m fine.” Juliet says interrupting his rant with a groan and shutting him up in the prosses.

“Now would you mind explaining what we can do for you?” She says sternly staring directly into the eyes of the man who just slapped her.

“Very simple, we want information. We want to know, what you know.” The man says walking closer to them to stand next to Danny.

“What do you want to know?” She responds cautiously.

“What do you know about Caan, this operation and what have you told HPD?” The man asks

“All we know is that you work for Caan, nothing else.” Higgins tells them glancing over at Magnum.

“And HPD?” Danny asks leaning over her.

“They know nothing on the matter and if you let us go it will stay that way, I assure you.” She says confidently staring into the eyes of the man who they had been hired to find.

“You know what? I don’t think I believe that.” Danny says looking back to the other man before spinning around and punching her. His fist making contact with her cheek bone

“Hey! Back off! She’s not lying to you!” Thomas shots once again struggling against his restraints. 

Now knowing Danny was willingly working for the drug dealer, he knew that they would be leaving him behind and have to explain to Louise what happened. Magnum grimaces at the thought of that conversation.

“HPD has nothing to do with this, no one else is involved with the case, and it can stay that way. You let us go and you won’t hear from us again.” Magnum continues trying his best to keep his composure. 

He knows it’s a long shot and they are unlikely to listen, but it is the only option they really have left. No one knows where they are and with no other way of getting free, this may be their only option to get out of this.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” The man in charge says walking over to Thomas a sick smirk forming on his face.

‘Well there goes that plan’ Magnum thinks to himself as he runs over their options in his head. It was obvious that no matter what they told them, that they wouldn’t believe them. Glancing over at Jules he can tell she has also come to the same conclusion, that they were stuck here.

“How about a compromise? You let us go and maybe we could get you guys a deal with HPD?” Magnum suggests not knowing what else he can do.

“Not Happening.” The first man answers not a second later.

“Yeah, nice try though.” Danny says as they both step away from the two captives.

“Now for the last time. What have you told HPD, we know you are both close with the Detective so don’t bother lying, it’ll only make things worse for yourselves.” The man tells them with a dark look.

'This is not going to end well' Magnum thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.  
> Sorry nothing much happens in this chapter, but more is coming soon I promise 😊   
> I have written a lot more but am finding it hard to put aside to re read and edit.  
> Feedback is always appreciated or just a nice chat 😊 
> 
> Hope you are all having a great week 😊 
> 
> (Ending of chapter is a bit ew but couldn't find the right way to close the chapter)


	4. To Whose Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon, T.C and Rick Move in to try save their friends but things quickly get a lot more complicated...

**Now…**

_“It’s Magnum and Higgins.” He tells them a mix of relief and worry visible in his voice._

“Are they ok?” T.C asks moving closer to try and catch a look himself.

He takes in their friends’ physical condition. Magnum has two black eyes while Higgins has a cut on her forehead and a split lip but for the most part, they seemed unharmed.

“They seem like they’ve taken a few hits but nothing serious from what I can see.” He whispers to the two ex-marines.

“Now for the last time. What have you told HPD, we know you are both close with the Detective so don’t bother lying, it’ll only make things worse for yourselves.” They hear one of the men say.

Gordon looks back over to Rick and T.C who look like they are about to move in. He quickly signals them to stay put for the moment. The only response he gets is two very displeased stares, but they stay where they are.

“Rick, as soon as we move in try and get a clear shot at the chair legs to get them out of possible crossfire, T.C you cover him, I’ll take the other side.” Katsumoto says starting to make his way to the edge of the shipping container on the left side of the warehouse.

He looks back to see T.C and Rick doing the same on the right.

“We already told you, they don’t know anything about this. Now if you just let us go, we can all just put this behind us and–” Juliet starts trying her best to defuse the situation.

All three men now in position once again have a clear view of their friends and their kidnappers as they try to stay hidden from the workers line of vision.

“Oh, you aren’t going anywhere. If you haven’t told them anything yet, you definitely will now if we let you go.” Another one of the men tells her as he walks up behind her. A second later he has a syringe in his hand hovering millimetres over Juliet’s neck and his other hand pulling her head back with her hair.

He feels his heart drop taking in the situation but quickly composes himself not charging in knowing that all three of them need to have a clear shot. He looks across the aisle to see if they were ready. T.C shakes his head motioning down at Rick who is kneeling next to the edge of the cargo box still trying to line up his shot.

“There’s no way out of this, so why don’t you tell us what you know, and we can get this over with as painlessly as possible.” He says his face right next her ear as she struggles against him.

“Come on Rick.” Gordon mumbles to himself as he looks back and forth between the hostages and the ex-marine.

“One dose of this and she’ll be dead. So, for the last time, who have you told about our operation? Answer or she’s dead!” The man shouts now staring directly at Magnum who is once again desperately trying to get free from the chair he is tied to.

At that moment he sees Rick say something not taking his eyes off the scene in front of them before T.C give as rapid nod of confirmation. At this Gordon instantly signals them to move in. T.C and him move out from the aisle having a clear shot of all the men but still able to get back to cover if needed.

“HPD! Put your weapons down!” Gordon shouts out as they lock their guns onto the men holding their friend’s captive.

The man with the syringe moves away from Higgins pulling out a gun in the process quickly followed by the rest of the men as they all head for cover. The sound of bullets being shot echoes throughout the warehouse. Rick carefully shoots the legs of the chairs out from under Higgins and Magnum while T.C covers him, they both fall on to their sides and safely out of the line of fire. 

Now standing Rick and T.C make quick work on the two men closest to Higgins and Magnum before dropping back into the aisle swiftly swapping out the clips in their guns. Gordon takes out one of the men guarding the back exit before dropping back as he shoots the other guard in the shoulder, the man drops his gun as he falls to the floor yelling out in pain.

Gordon comes out shouting for Rick and T.C to cover him as he tries to make his way to Higgins and Magnum as the ex-marines take out another gunman by the crate full of parcelled drugs. He takes cover behind one of the tables covered with the packaged drugs as he rapidly changes out the clip of his gun and pulls a knife from his belt. They all just have enough time to see as two of the men run back into the maze of shelves before any of them can get a shot on them.

‘Damn my boss is going to be pissed about this’ Gordon thinks briefly to himself as the two men disappear into the rows of shipping crates.

Rick and T.C move in covering Katsumoto as he comes out from behind the table running to Thomas and Jules. He quickly drops down next to them putting his gun in his holster and begins to cut the ropes holding them to the chairs. 

“Nice of you all to show up. Thanks Gordy.” Magnum says with a smirk as he is set free from the chair. 

“Well I couldn’t just leave those two alone to track down their idiot friends now could I.” Katsumoto responds with a badly hidden smile friendlily patting him on the shoulder.

They both quickly work on untying Higgins as T.C and Rick reach them keeping their guns pointed towards the different openings in the shelves of containers. T.C grabs the rolling table with the tray of syringes and knocks it onto its side giving him and Rick cover as they crouch in front of Gordon and Magnum who are still untying Higgins. 

“Are you two ok?” T.C asks as Rick and him trading fire with the last two gunmen hiding behind the drug filled container.

“Just a few scrapes and bruises.” Magnum says as he quickly starts to unty the last rope holding Higgins to the chair.

Once both Magnum and Higgins are free Katsumoto pulls his gun back out of his holster and goes over to help T.C and Rick take out the last two gunmen. T.C eventually gets one of them in the leg and when that doesn’t stop him from returning fire Gordon shoots him in the chest. The final gunman in a final attempt runs out at them only to receive three bullets to the torso. At this the room becomes completely silent without the constant sound of gunfire.

Katsumoto gets up from where he is crouched down next to Rick and quietly makes his way back to the aisle he had come down before to see if it is safe for them to make their way back to T.C’s van. 

Looking around he takes note that the man he had shot in the shoulder now nowhere to be seen only leaving a small puddle of blood. This meant that there are possibly three more armed men in the warehouse. He quickly checks to see if the door that was being guarded is open, only to find that its locked with a chain. Looking back towards the others he sees that Higgins, Magnum, Rick and T.C trading a few hugs with one another.

As T.C and Rick are passing their two friends a pistol and prepping themselves, Katsumoto carefully peaks around the corner gun at the ready and begins to silently make his way down the far side of the corridor. He checks the first few aisles before stopping to listen for any movement in the warehouse.

“Gordy. Where’d you go?” He hears Magnum whisper from behind him.

Not wanting to concern Magnum and co Gordon turns around to make his way back to tell everyone that the coast is clear when he hears a click, he sees the flash of movement in the corner of his eye and instantly goes to aim his weapon but it’s already too late. He hears the gun fire and instantly feels the unseen force hit him as he falls into the wall of the warehouse as searing pain explodes in his side as he hits the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and I really appreciate the feedback.  
> Hope the shows Hiatus isn't being to hard for you guys.
> 
> Now do you guys think I should keep going focusing more on Katsumoto or finish the fic off sooner rather than later???
> 
> Sorry for not updating that often, year 12 is getting really close to finishing now. Can't wait to be free!!!


	5. Oh How the Turn Tables...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own any of the characters, they belong to CBS Magnum P.I, wouldn't mind working for them tho 😂)  
> Magnum and Co rush to escape and get the help their friend so desperately needs.

_…He hears the gun fire and instantly feels the unseen force push him back as he falls into the wall of the warehouse as searing pain explodes in his side as he hits the ground._

He looks up in time to see the blurry silhouette of Rick charging around the corner gun in hand and letting off a shot followed by the shooters lifeless body collapsing to the floor. Rick rushes out in front of Gordon gun at the ready as T.C grabs him under the arms and lifts him up just enough to quickly drag him back into the maze of metal cargo boxes for cover away from the line of fire. He can’t stop his cry of pain at the sudden movement as his hands quickly grab at where he’d been hit. Magnum follows them closely behind, as Rick remains posted in the aisle and Higgins goes to cover their other side keeping an eye out for the last two men. 

Magnum rushes to his side as T.C lowers him back to the ground propping him up against the side of the metal crate. His hands lie limply at either side of him as he tries to get a hold of his breathing.

“Talk to me man. What happened?” Magnum asks him face grim with concern.

“I-I was checking…to see if…it was…clear…got shot.” He groaned out trying to keep his eyes open as the pain began to take over his senses. The pain was unbearable. If he just closed his eyes for a second…

He’s startled by Thomas’ hand patting the side of his face.

“Hey! Stay awake. Where are you hit man? Did it hit the vest?” Magnum asks him frantically shaking him by the shoulders slightly. Katsumoto tries to clear his head enough to answer but his vision is still blurry as the pain in his side only builds.

“Gordon! Did it hit the vest?” Magnum demands as he grabs both his shoulders to get the detectives full attention.

“I don’t-I don’t know.” He manages to slur out. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing again.

“Gordon, can you show us where the bullet hit you?” T.C asks keeping his voice steady and calm as he tries to get a better view of his vest.

He looks down at himself for a long moment before raising his hand limply motioning to his left hip. Before he knew what was happening Magnum had his hand under the bottom for his vest quickly pulling his hand back to reveal blood.

“Shit! It just missed the vest. T.C, help me support him. We need to get him to a hospital now!” Magnum tells T.C quickly before shooting his gaze back to Katsumoto as he quickly gets Gordon out of his vest to get easier access to the wound.

“Ok man, you’re going to be fine, alright. You’re going to be fine, but we need to get you out of here.” Magnum tells him throwing the injured man’s vest to the side. 

After discarding the vest, he brings his attention back to hole in his friends’ side as he grabs the hole in the fabric around the wound and tears it open. With a now clear view of where the bullet hit, he could see the full extent of the injury. Blood seeped from the wound at an alarming rate as it quickly slid off his side pooling underneath him and as he shifted the dazed man to side to get a view of his back he could see that the bullet hadn’t made an exit wound, which could only mean on thing. The bullet was still in him.

“Higgins!” Thomas whispers just loud enough for her to hear. She backs up keeping her eye on the entry into their row of shipping containers.

“Is he ok?” She asks voice full of concern but refusing to take her eyes off her post.

“No.” He says simply.

“Here.” She says shrugging off her over shirt. “Use this. It’ll do until we get to T.C’s van.” She tells him as she throws the shirt over before restationing herself.

Magnum quickly takes the crushed fabric, tears up the shirt folding up one piece before pressing it onto the wound applying pressure causing Katsumoto to yell out while T.C got started on tying the other strips around his waist to hold the patch in place. After they finished tying the makeshift bandage around his waist Thomas gives him a quick once over.

“Do you think you’ll be able to walk if T.C and I help support you?” The P.I asks his gaze full of worry for his friend.

“Yeah…I’ll be fine.” He says trying his best not to flinch as the slightest movement pulls at the wound. He may be injured but he was still a HPD officer and they were civilians which made them his responsibility. On top of that he actually classified them as his friends, well, most of the time. Though he may not say it much, he cared about all of them, and he would not forgive himself if he was the reason for any of them being put in harm’s way.

“What’s happening back there TM?” Rick asks over his shoulder keeping his eyes and gun locked on his post.

“Gordon is hit pretty bad. We’re leaving now.” He says just loud enough for his voice to reach him as he stayed on task. Magnum and T.C grab under one of his arms each getting ready to lift him up. Magnum looks over to T.C

“Ok. One, two, three.” They lift him up, Gordon doing his best to support himself with their help. They quickly pull his arms over their shoulders to stop him from collapsing back to the ground. As they get their balance Magnum pushes his hand back onto the improvised bandage to keep pressure and help slow the bleeding.

“You good to go?” Thomas asks him quietly.

“Yeah.” He replies quickly eyes squeezed shut as he tries to breathe through the new onslaught of pain.

“Ok, we’re ready to go, Higgins cover us from behind and Rick you lead the way. T.C if things start to go south you help them, and I’ll take care of Gordy.” Magnum says coordinating the groups next move.

With Rick leading the way they begin to make their way back through the warehouse. Everyone keeps an eye out for the last two men. Without warning one of the men comes rushing out from behind one of the rows of shipping containers and starts firing at them, the man barely gets three shots out before Rick guns him down. They continue to make their way back to the exit staying wary of the last of the men who had captured Higgins and Magnum. When they reached the door they had entered from, Rick stood with his back against the wall right next to the door frame while Higgins got ready to pull the door open for him. On Rick’s signal Higgins yanks the door open and Rick moves forward ready to shoot if necessary.

“Alright, coast is clear.” Rick tells them poking his head back in the doorway for a second. 

Katsumoto looks up and can see Rick’s usual smirk back on his face, a good sign that they may be in the clear for the moment. As they all slowly exit the warehouse Katsumoto feels all adrenaline from the past hour leave his body. It is quickly obvious to everyone that the two people he is sandwiched between are the only thing keeping him from face planting into the gravel road.

“Let’s get you to the hospital you drama queen.” Magnum tells him with a half laugh trying to lighten the mood of the situation.

“I’ve got him, you go get the back door open.” T.C tells him giving him the keys as he repositions his grip on the Detective to take the brunt of his weight. He gives a quick nod before rushing over to the van.

“Rick, once we get into cell range call the hospital to tell them we will be arriving with a member of HPD in need of immediate medical attention.” Magnum tells him as he reaches the door of the van.

Once Magnum opens the van Higgins and Rick quickly run to the boot putting all their weapons away before Rick runs back over to T.C who is trying his best to guide Katsumoto over to the back seat of the van, but the detective was having a hard time staying on his feet and getting him into the vehicle wasn’t going to be a one man job. 

“Thomas! You and Jules get in the back and we’ll pass him through to you.” Rick calls out. The two of them get in with a first aid kit they got from the boot as Rick reaches Katsumoto’s free side.

“Hey man, how are you holding up?” Rick asks before sliding under Katsumoto’s free arm to help hold him up. 

“I’m…fine.” He says barely a whisper but one look at his ashen pale complexion and Rick can tell he’s about to keel over.

“T.C!” He shouts out just in time as his legs collapsed out from under him, his body becoming dead weight in their arms.

They quickly move the barely conscious man into the van Magnum and Higgins help guide him into the middle seat as T.C and Rick get into the front and start driving to the hospital.  
Gordon slumps back in his seat all energy leaving his body as his head falls to the side and rests on Higgins shoulder. Everything was a huge blur and he just wanted to sleep.

“What happened!?” Magnum exclaimed to Rick who is leaning over the back of his seat as T.C floored it to the hospital.

“I don’t know. One minute he was up and ok…ish. And then…” Rick tells him motioning frantically with his hands towards the Detective who was now barely awake. He then turns back to the front as he pulls his phone out to check if he has a cell signal.

“Can you go any faster?!” Higgins asks T.C as she begins to pull back the makeshift bandage. There was blood still oozing out of the wound and didn’t seem to have slowed down much at all.

“Higgy, if it went any faster, I would be driving faster.” T.C tells her frustration clear in his voice. 

“Gordon? Hey! Can you hear me man? Can you open your eyes for me?” Thomas says giving the wounded man’s shoulder a gentle shake.

His eyes open half lidded and glazed over as he tries to focus on his surroundings.

“What happened?” He slurs as his eyes look around the van before settling on Thomas and Higgins.

“You were shot back at the warehouse, remember?” Higgins tells him gently. “We are driving to the hospital now but I’m doing my best to clean the wound out and stop the bleeding until we get there.” Higgins tells him as she quickly works on cleaning out and redressing the wound.

“You have to stay awake till we get to the hospital. You got that?” Magnum tells him face stern and demanding. He tries his best to nod his head still resting on Higgins shoulder, this was probably the most serious he’s seen the P.I his muffled mind thinks to itself. 

“Hospital is 10 minutes out do you think he’ll be ok till then?”

“I don’t know, just keep driving.” Magnum tells him. 

“A-Are you and Higgins…Ok?” He manages to slur out as he tries to sit up straighter finally able to remember the reason they were at the warehouse in the first place.

“Gordon we are fine, now try and relax and stop moving so I can slow the bleeding.” Higgins tells him as she secures a gauze pad onto the wound with a bandage she is wrapping tightly around him. 

“Yes!” They all hear Rick call out before starting speak more quietly into the phone.  
“Listen we need are driving to Queens right now, we have an injured HPD Detective who is immediate need of medical attention.” He says into the phone pausing to listen to the operator on the other end of the call as he steals quickly glances at the injured man behind him.  
“…he is still conscious, yes…He was shot just above his left hip…We are doing our best to slow the bleeding, but it doesn’t seem to be doing much…We are about 10 minutes out…Thank you.” He says before hanging up on the call.

“You…You are going to have to call HPD. Get someone…to take…to get a state…statement from you and Magnum.” Gordon pants out lifting his hand in their general direction before having to stop to catch his breath.

“Take it easy man.” Magnum says pushing him gently back against the seat. “We can worry about that later.” He tells him while sending a silent look of worry over to Higgins.

“No…” Gordon says stubbornly pushing himself off the back of the seat again. “I need to report back what’s…what’s going on. That one of the men got away...we could still have a…chance at catch…” He stops suddenly crying out in pain as he collapses back into the seat.

“Stop moving! You’re going to make the bleeding worse!” Rick shouts turning around leaning over the back of his seat trying to help keep him resting against his seat. Magnum keeps a hand on one of his shoulder pinning him to the seat.

“We will call HPD once we get you to the hospital. Ok?” T.C tells him, his eyes still glued to the road.

He looks at them and decides there is no use in arguing and sinks back into his seat breathing through the pain. Another few seconds go by before the edges of his eyes start to turn go fuzzy grey. He tries to blink the haziness in his eyes away, but it only makes it worse, as the seconds go by the darkness quickly closes in around his vision. His head feels empty as the last of his energy leaves him and then he’s falling to his side. He hears the muffle sound of shouting as blurry shapes move above him. He feels something grabbing at him by the shoulders and shaking him but it’s too dark to see what and soon everything around him faded into silent empty state of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to give me feedback, I always appreciate it. 😊  
> I have just Graduated School!!! Wooohoooo!!!! I still need to study for the final Exams in a month or so, then I am free!!! And can write without the constant guilt of knowing I should be doing school work! YAY!!!  
> Looks like they have started filming and I've seen at least one picture of every main cast member on set, so I'm happy they are all at it and all doing ok in these conditions. 😊  
> Fingers crossed the storyline for this season is better than whatever that was we got for the second half of last season (literally made zero sense but ok.)  
> What are you all hoping to see more of and expect to happen in season 3?  
> p.s I only did like to read throughs of proof reading so I'm sorry for any typos or random changes in tense.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> So hope it wasn't to bad  
> Feedback is appreciated and also if you just want to talk about the show feel free, I'm always up for a chat. 😊


End file.
